


Proper Station

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, F/M, Humiliation, Knight, Lizardfolk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Princess - Freeform, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Princess Alicia seeks evidence of her knight's feelings... And finds she shares something else.
Series: Tales of Sentria [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Proper Station

Sir Regald's room was, as always, “spick and span.” Spick and span... An odd phrase, and Princess Alicia never really understood it. Why not just say “Stuffily clean”? She groaned. Add it to the list of things she didn't really understand. Like this whole “Courtly Love” business. “Oh lovely, noble lady, my heart burns for you, but I can't, because reasons!” She clapped a hand over her mouth as she realised she'd said that aloud, scorn dripping from her voice.

After all, she wasn't meant to _be_ in Sir Regald's room. And he'd said something along much the same lines to _her_. Repeatedly. Over the past several weeks. And... It wasn't really _wrong_ to see if she could find something to see if he was just playing at it, or whether she could... Convince him to do that in public, and something more... Enjoyable in private?

He was pretty much the only one, after all. When it wasn't fearful stammers and excuses (Yes, daddy was a General as well as King, and he _was_ kind of imposing... But he was a sweetheart, really!) it was snide mutterings. “Udders... Grippable ass...” She stopped herself. She was thinking out loud again. But it was so _irritating_! _Enraging_, even! Yes, some of them were _meant_ to be compliments, but the way they were phrased... Her breathing had gotten a little heavier without her noticing, and it quickened as she realised she was dawdling. She didn't know when Sir Regald would be back, and if she wasn't careful, he would _notice_ something was off about his room. Or worse, he would walk i-_n... Like he's going to do very shortly_. She could hear his plate boots. He was the only one at this time of day who would wear them. And worse, someone was walking _with_ him. She swore to herself as she looked around. Bed? No, no room... The folding boards? Too much chance he was getting out of his clothes. The... Wardrobe?

It wasn't a great plan. But it would have to _do_. Hurriedly, and as quietly as she could, she scrambled into it (Grateful that it _was_ as spacious as its size suggested), and closed the door behind her, huddling between the tunics and leggings. Even as the door opened, she was, wonderingly, caressing one pair, wondering what it would be like to pull them down, to kneel before him and...

“We're alone now, pet...” Princess Alicia goggled. _Pet_?!? She couldn't have heard right. Couldn't have heard this mellow, drawling voice address a Knight of the kingdom as-

“I'm glad, master... It's... Difficult to get you here. So much chance of being caught...” _Master_?!? She balled her fists... That rat! That low, decade-

“Mmmm, and I bet you'd _like_ that, wouldn't you, pet? To have your... “shame” discovered for all the world to see... Make no mistake, if we _were_ caught, I'd take you then and there...” She didn't dare open the door, not even a crack, but she could hear Sir Regald... _moan_. And it wasn't in horror. He was... He was _aroused_ by being ashamed? Without thinking, her hand strayed downward, to the hem of her nightie. That mellow voice returned.

“Now, pet, I can undress pretty easily. You, however, need to strip _quickly_.” A creak, as of something heavily settling, and the clank of two plated boots thrown in haste... The Princess' eyes widened... What... What was _going on_? But she still didn't open the door, although her fingers strayed closer to her lace panties. “_Gooood_. You're such a _good_ boy, so _obedient_. Now... Kneel... Resume your rightful place. And remind me, once again, what that _is_.” The Princess was so confused, and her breathing was getting heavier because... Why? Why was it?

And then she heard it. She'd heard it before, with housemaids who thought they were being _so_ discreet outside the kitchen... The sounds of a dick being serviced. And in between... “Ahh... Mmmph... My place... Is on my knees, serving you, master... Ahhh... Your pet... Mmmah... Your plaything...” The noises were replaced by gagging sounds, and the light creak of that someone, that _large_ someone, adjusting themselves.

“Yes, pet... Your place is under me. Oh, I'm sure the girls _swoon_ at you. So _strong_, they say to themselves... _So pure_... But we know different, don't we, my talented little cocksucker...” The gagging intensifed, and the mellow voice sounded pleased. “Yes, so talented, you take my whole length... And you only _pretend_ to gag, for my pleasure. Because you serve... Mmmmm... _My _pleasure... And when you please me, pet... I _reward_ you.”

Princess Alicia pulled herself as quietly as possible from her awkward sitting to her knees... They seemed distracted (Sir Regalt definitely so, from the sounds beyond the door), and she had to _know_. She had to _know_ what was going on. Who was he _debasing_ himself for? Who would... She cracked open the door, just a little... It was all she needed. And she gasped, unable to help herself.

Sir Regalt's face was upturned, his eyes devoted as he looked up. Not that he had any choice, as the length in his mouth was clearly sliding down his throat. He was naked, his dick erect, small and proud in stark contrast to Sir Regalt himself... And above him, stroking a second cock while gently pushing the back of Sir Regalt's head onto his first... Was a smooth, russet scaled giant. A lizardman.

The scales did nothing to hide the muscles. In fact, their light glitter in the lamplight only accentuated them, the thick banding of its legs, the cords along its chest and arms, the ridges of its cock... Its eyes were a glistening violet, and it was horned along its jaw and head ridges, smiling toothily as it continued to degrade the knight she too, thought had been pure. It laughed a little as Sir Regalt moaned louder in between his gags and gulps.

“Hahaha, oh, even with being so obedient you haven't touched yourself, you're almost ready to cum... Not yet, your master's needs come first... And lucky you, your...” a light sneer “..._devotion_ has gotten me horny... Take it out of your mouth, plaything, and finish me off with your hands... I want to mark that body as mine again... And you're going to rub it into yourself, into the bedsheets while I renew my claim on that tight little ass of yours.” Sir Regalt was drooling, slickness dripping down his chin, and, still looking up, he reached up his hands and started caressing the lizardman's dick, pushing his chest out.

Princess Alicia's breathing had gotten particularly heavy, and her hand had crept down, down, into her panties, rubbing her already wet mound. She didn't know why this turned her on so much, this was _shameful_, but... She was wet, and she was playing with one breast, and playing with herself, because, through the shame, she was aroused. Sir Regalt's movements were getting quicker, his mouth open in lust, and the Princess started fingering herself, matching his speed. He was shuddering from the effort of containing himself, not cumming, and she didn't think she'd have his restraint. But all too soon, it came to a climax, the lizardmen throwing his head back as he came, thick ropes of cum leaping through the air to spatter Sir Regalt's face, his toned chest, his golden, immaculately trimmed locks with white. His tongue was outstretched, and he left it there, letting the cum on it drip onto his chest, his hands still wrapped around the cock he'd been servicing.

She couldn't help herself... She moaned in pleasure too, as quietly as she could manage. A violet eye flicked toward her, and a smile curved along the lizardman's face. “Well... Isn't this fortuitous? Stand up, plaything... Let me cradle you and rub a little of that cum into you myself, while you tell our guest how you went from noble knight... To a devoted slave to my pleasure...” Still muzzy, Sir Regalt complied, yelping a little as he was hoisted in one arm, his legs straddling the lizardman's two cocks, and moaned in renewed pleasure as those strong hands tenderly massaged his chest. “There's no point in hiding... I could smell you the moment I came in... But I do like to play my little games, and waited for you to give yourself away. Come on out... Noble lady...”

Both the Princess and Sir Regalt gasped, but... There was no _point_ in hiding... She eased herself out of the closet, and stood as proudly as she could. She even tried to make her voice as imperious as her father's (A tremulous note betraying her) as she spoke. “Noble lady? I am Princess Alicia, scaled one, and I _demand_ to know what you've done to Sir Regalt!” The lizardman grinned, and her show of confidence flagged. But he nodded his head in respect, a mocking grin belying the sentiment, and spoke.

“Well, _Princess_ Alicia... As I was saying, my darling little pet was going to tell you _all_ about it. Weren't you, plaything?” A moan was his only reply, and the lizardamn continued. “Although I retract my statement about you being noble... Hiding in a knight's room, watching him fuck...” He sniffed the air, even though he didn't need to, and the Princess shivered “..._Playing with yourself_, as I fucked his throat. Now, let's encourage your knight to tell you, shall we?” Balancing Sir Regalt against his chest, the arm that formerly supported him slid down... To grasp his quivering dick. The lizardman started pumping, and Sir Regalt groaned. “Go on, my dear... If you manage to introduce me, and tell the story before you cum, I'll make sure to reward you with my lower dick in your ass...” The Princess quailed... His... _Lower_... But Sir Regalt, in between needy, lustful gasps, and shudderings of his body as he tried to contain himself, continued.

“Ahh! Master Slago was... Ahhh... We'd... Faced each other when I was younger, a squire... Ahhn please... Please!... He beat me so easily, and I was so ashamed, even though my master had been beaten too. Ohhherieth he... I met him years later, and he knew me... Ohhhaaahhh... He challenged me, and... I don't know whyahhh... I said he could have his way with me if I lost... Ah! Ah! … He beat me so easily, he was... Playing with himself... Ahhhhhh! … And when he bent me down, I realised why I said that... Ohhhh the shame of being conquered... I wanted to be reminded _so baaaaahhhhhh!_” He convulsed, short, sharp gasps as he came, the cum leaping through the air... To splash on her breasts and nightie. She gasped, more in surprise than anything else, and Slago laughed again.

“What, you didn't even move out of the way? Didn't expect what you knew would happen?” His grin deepened, as he gently lowered Sir Regalt and placed him on his back, limp and smiling as his dick twitched. “No... You knew... I've gotten used to human scents, _Princess_, and you...” He grinned, raising his hand to show how covered with cum it was. “You smell _just like him_. Ohh, he's so _strong_, so _noble_...” His sneer deepened “...And so _easy_. He _loves_ being reminded how _easy_ it was to conquer him...” And, indeed, there was a moan of pleasure, another twitch and a little dribble from his still hard dick. The Princess' eyes widened. She...

“You... You don't...” But Slago had drawn closer, and merely cupped her chin with his cummy hand, his eyes piercing her soul.

“Oh no. Be honest with yourself... You've never wanted to be pampered. You've wanted to be _wanted_... To be _desired_... But you've also wanted to be _shamed_... It's only from studying humans I've understood this... That your people think of this as _shameful_, except the honest ones, the holiest serving your lustiest deities. But you _want_ that shameful thing, you _need_ that shameful thing... And some of you...” Her breaths had been getting deeper this whole time, losing herself in his eyes as he laid bare what she already knew. “...Some of you make the _shame_ pleasurable, in your mind.” His hand slid around one cheek, smearing his cum into her face as he did, and she leant into it without thinking, that damnable grin widening. “I'll give you that shame you so desire. A high and mighty princess, giving into her _oh so shameful thoughts_, becoming a rutting, moaning pet for her master, a beast who tamed her _so easily_...”

He'd started smearing her other cheek, and she didn't even try to resist. It was true. She'd _wanted_ to be found, on some level. Those “compliments” affirmed her sexuality, affirmed those thoughts, late at night, of being one of those kitchen maids, being caught in the act, and... _And punished_. She could feel the wetness on her face, on her chest... And the wetness of that lacy underwear...

She just moaned as he marked her, and the grin deepened as he reached around her, and spun her around, lifting her unresisting body as she was placed astride his dick. “You're wet... And you're stained with cum... And you still want more, don't you? No moaning this time... Say it... Say it loud enough that he'll hear.” He was rubbing himself beneath her, and she struggled, but not away... She was trying to rub herself, and he laughed quietly, meanly, as he lifted her ever so slightly so she _couldn't_. She moaned in need, but there was no relief. She would... She would...

“Please... Please, fuck me... Fuck me in front of your pet... Ahhh... Please, I want him to know his princess is so dirty... So needy she's been dripping at the thought of being pushed down and plowed...” The language shocked her, on some level, but it felt _natural_, it felt _right_ to be so coarse, so vulgar, her voice cracking as she begged... And she was hoisted again, helpless (Oh, _helpless_) as she was laid atop her knight, the knight she'd wanted, and... It all felt so distant now. The burning shame was what she wanted. And Slago, who'd seen through her, was skilled at stoking it. She could feel him kneeling, his weight pressing her down, her nightie and breasts sticky with the cum that was all over... He wasn't Sir Regalt. He was pet. She... She was...

She didn't have time to think about what she was, as Slago reached down, but not to her... To his pet. And while he was addressing him, what he said was clearly meant for her as well. “Ohhh... Such a lucky day for you, pet. You get a double reward of cum in your ass... And fucking the oh-so-noble lady you thought was above you, pumping that dick inside of her while I claim her ass. You get to know that she's as filthy, as _easy_ as you were...” The voice took a note of mocking concern “Oh, but you've been defeated again, because _you_ wanted to claim her, and I'm only _letting_ you play with what I've claimed...” She moaned, and pushed her ass backward, feeling her chest slide along Pet, and she didn't care how it looked... Because it looked like it _was_. She wasn't a Princess. Not here, not now... She...

She gasped as Pet's dick thrust into her, expertly guided while she was distracted with need. His hands gripped her ass, pulling her cheeks apart almost painfully, and she could hear his voice, hoarse with lust, and a little bit of... Triumph? “Ahhh... Fuck her... Make her yours, Master... Ohhh, she's so wet already, fuck us both, push her big tits into mine, grab them, milk them like the udders they are as you make her moan like a tavern whore...” He was thrusting the whole time, forcefully, and she gasped, the shock, the shame of being referred to this way... And how _wet_ it was making her.

Slago clearly noticed, because his hips shifted, and he stage whispered into her ear. “This is where you guide my dick into his ass... Maybe, if you moan loudly, if you tell me what I'm going to mould you into, and how _grateful_ you are to be shown, I'll let him lick my cum off you...” Her hands were already reaching down as she bucked, feeling his girth pressing at her own ass, and he continued as he began pushing. “But he won't be licking your ass... No... I want you _dripping_ cum, a reminder of how thoroughly you've been conquered.” His dick plunged into them both, and their moans mingled with each other as they were entered... She was already soiled, stained with cum... And she was going to be brought so low, she... She couldn't help herself. She rolled her hips and squeezed, she pushed her chest up and down, her nightie sticking to her like a second skin. And she obeyed, her skin burning with shame and lust as she did.

“Ahhh, Aaahhhn... You're... Ohhhh... You're showing me I'm not a Princess... Ahhh... I'm a sow, a breeding bitch... Aaaaaooohh... You've made me so wet, so dirty, and... Ah! Ahhh! Thank you, for making me yours!” His hand slid between their chests, and gripped one of her breasts, just painfully enough to make her gasp at this new, strange pleasure, thrusting harder...

“Ohhh, you're mine, alright... And you are a sow, a plump, rutting beast with teats I'm going to sink me teeth into as I lean over and claim you, time and time again, watching as you debase yourself for your Master... But I'm going to make you see the beauty in your body too. Even as I claim you, as I fuck you, and fill you with cum, and remind you of how shameful someone so strong, someone so mighty, was claimed so easily... I'm going to praise those teats... So suckable, so beautiful... A body I can sink my hands into, and claim as a _prize_, rather than _spoils_. You're going to go so well together, two beautiful trophies, all the more beautiful for their cries of gratitude as they're made more beautiful with cum and moans of sheer, animal enjoyment...”

She was thrusting harder, moaning all the louder, animal cries of pleasure and fulfillment rather than speech, as she gripped her fellow pet's ass too, feeling his hips buck as he filled her, and was filled in turn... Her body was on fire, her hair shaking violently as her ass was fucked by her Master's length, one breast freed from her nightie and alternately mauled and teased. She was dirty. She was animal, brought to heel and tamed, being _used_... But she was _desired_, her body appreciated for what it was... A fine body, ripe for fucking, for pleasing and being pleased. In the back of her mind, she was already wailing with emptiness at the thought that this would end, even if it would begin again. She was thinking how _hard_ it would be, pretending to be what she wasn't. Pretending she was some rich, unapproachable purity.

There were no words. Not now... Even Master gave his devotion to _them_, his beloved pets, his _prizes_, moaning with his own animal pleasure as he took them, moulded them, made them more and more his own the harder they fucked. His length was smooth, and slick, the scales sliding so pleasantly inside her that she found it so easy to push against him, to feel that satisfying weight judder into her ass, to feel it quiver with each thrust, and to see his other pet's face, the pet she'd share this pleasure with, contort in ecstasy, and his eyes as he saw her own slack lips, her lidded eyes, and heard her loud breathing, her own pleasure. They would be owned. They would be used. And they would be cherished... It felt so good...

They came together, and she felt both the dicks inside her twitch as they poured her full of cum... Master's dick spurted for longer, and, with a growl of triumph and pleasure, he _popped_ out of them both, lifted her hips, and jammed himself between them, both dicks covering their stomachs, her nightie hopelessly ruined with the seeming torrent splashing against her stomach and breasts. And then they lay, as Master's dicks withdrew, and he knelt nearby, breathing heavily and dripping cum. He let them, and the Princess (Sow?) felt between them, surprised to find she was not quite as stained as she thought she was... It felt so... Master's tones had returned to mellowness, and he smiled at them.

“Oh, you've got a lot of cum on you, and in you, pets... But it always _feels_ so much more when you're in heat. My first pet knows it so well...” He was sitting back, one hand bracing him, licking the one that had gripped her cummy breasts with relish. “Still... A pet, and a sow... Such valued prizes... And I enjoy rewarding them for being so obedient...” Still licking, he sat up a little straighter, his breathing slowing as he recovered. “...But while you're going to clean each other, while I slip out past your guards...” He gestured to his dicks, still proud. “You're going to clean your Master first...”

They were tired, but the thought of serving invigorated them both, and they each took a length, her the longer, him the shorter, and started moving their mouths and their tongues, serving, servicing, as he stroked both of their heads, occasionally curling Princess Alicia's hair in his thick, strong fingers. “Yes... Such beautiful, obedient playthings... You're going to be thinking of all the things I'll be doing to you, new shames, new services, while I'm away, won't you?”

They didn't answer. They didn't need to. Master knew their secret. Master knew their beauty. And Master knew that they would miss him, until he claimed them next, and reminded them of their proper station.


End file.
